Fake Love
by SelenaLuffsMe
Summary: "I Love You" I whispered to her, "I Love You too Justin". I felt my heart shatter, hearing her say his name instead of mine hurt. "You Don't Love Me" I backed away from her and left, why couldn't she fall in love with the real me.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time writing a story and this is kinda different to what's out there right now. Go easy on me but not to easy... Yeah alright that's good enough. Leave a review because those are always helpful and much appreciated so shall we go on with the story.

Demi's P.O.V

"Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez back together?Heartthrob Justin Bieber and pop star sensation Selena Gomez have reunited" the E! News reporter said. "Really? Again" I whispered to the tv, "Justin took to Instagram and posted a picture of him and the Come and get it singer Selena Gomez following the caption, Love the way you look at me".

"They were also spotted riding Segway's in Calabasas California just after the New Years" "Are they rekindling their roma—" I turn off the Tv.

"I can't believe that they're back together" Miley screamed at me "I'm not fazed by it, they were bound to get back together sooner or later." I wished it was later because I always had a crush on this girl. "I'm hungry, let's go eat" "Where too?" I asked Miley, "How about some Chinese food" I nodded and we made our way to her car.

I get in the car and fasten my seatbelt, "So you remember Annie right?" The blonde said, while pulling out of the driveway. "Can we not talk about her right now" I said glaring at her, she was always a sensitive subject to talk about.

"Well she's been looking for you" Miley said, a smirk plastered on her face. "I don't care" I looked out the window and admired the city lights that New York offered.

/After Dinner\\

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said to the blonde in front of me, "Are you sure you don't want a ride?" "I'm fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow" and with that I saw her car disappear.

Sometimes I wonder why I was given such a boring normal life. I always pictured myself doing something amazing like traveling the world, being able to meet new people. But no, as faith would have it I'm stuck with this plain boring life.

I feel myself make contact with something hard making me spill my water. "What the hell? You just spilled water on my shirt!" I looked up and made eye contact with one and only Justin Bieber.

"Do you have any idea how much this costs?" I thought for a bit before answering "Uhh I don't care". His face grew red and he shot me a glare. "Do you know who I fucking am?" He screamed at me getting in my face.

"I'm Justin Fucking Bieber" he yelled out, to no one in particular, "Doesn't ring a bell". He walked over to me and placed his Hand on my cheek "Feisty just what I like" I grab him from the shoulders and push him back. "First of all back the fuck away and secondly fuck off" I start walking away from him only to be pulled back. "I never get rejected" "Well you just did".

"Excuse me, I need some help" we hear someone behind us say. Justin immediately losses his grip on me and turns around. "Does it look like I care!", I scowl at him. "You're such an ignorant jerk", "Oh please honey, you don't have a like able attitude either".

"As for you" he said pointing at the elderly woman, "Go ask someone who cares". "I wouldn't do that if I were you" she screamed, I look at Justin and he just smirked "What are you going to do? Hit me with your purse".

"Justin stop" I whispered to him, the elderly woman starts walking towards us. She started whispering  
>bizarre words. Suddenly everything went black.<p>

/The Next Morning\\

I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing, I extend my hand out, blindingly searching for the phone on the nightstand. Wait I don't have a nightstand. I open my eyes and look around the room and clearly this isn't my room, I feel my heart race against my chest. I scramble off the bed and panic.

I search around the room for any sign to show me where I am but nothing. "MILEY!" I scream but my voice didn't sound the same, it sounded deep and raspy almost like Justin's.

I run to the nightstand and grab my phone "AHHH" I scream, I drop the phone onto the ground as soon as I see myself in the reflection. I fall to the floor and back up until my back reaches the wall. I'm not myself anymore, I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. "Fuck" I muttered, "This has to be a dream" I said with my eyes closed, I turn the light switch on. "1,2,3" I slowly open my eyes, and I couldn't believe it I was Justin Bieber. "But how?".

Did I get drugged up? Am I just hallucinating?. "Okay there's only one way to find out", I looked down at the jeans I was wearing. I slowly unbuckled my jeans and unzipped them. "Deep breaths" once I regained my composure I slid off my jeans, I looked down and I feared the worst.

"Justin" someone screamed from the door, I quickly slipped my jeans up and looked at myself in the mirror. "Holy shit" I touched my face and poked my cheek, "Hey Justin you okay in there" who's that I asked myself.

"Yeah I'm Fi-ine" I stuttered "Well hurry up we have a pretty busy day today". I looked at myself one more time in the mirror, "You can do this" I whispered. I walk out of the restroom and I see a tall man looking at me. "You okay Justin?" I'm not okay, "Hey man can you do me a favor?" I asked him. "Of course Justin, I'm your manager I do everything for you". "Slap me" he eyes were almost popping out, "Justin what's wro—" "Just slap me" I said, interrupting him.

The man then moved his hand up to my cheek and slapped me, ok this is real. "Let's go" he said, I arc my eyebrow in confusion, "You have some interviews to attend"crap.

I follow him as he wake our way to the garage, I had to admit his house was beautiful. I open the garage door and I was greeted by a collection of cars "Damn" I whispered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a white Ferrari parked by the garage door and a leopard print Audi next to it. A phone starts ringing, "Hello?" I heard the man say. I brought my attention back to the beautiful cars in front of me. I made my way over to the white Ferrari and I slid my hand on the hood.

"It's not the first time that you've seen this car" he yelled across the garage. I looked at him "So you have an interview with MTV right now". I must've had a look of confusion on my face because he continued. "You're going to talk about you new album?" I face palm myself "Oh yeah how could I forget my album... Yeah it's called... Jop-" he interrupts me "Journals?". I snap my fingers and point at him with a smile on my face. "Yeah Journals! Yeah that's the name, my man what would I do without you?". I said walking over to him and patting him on the back. He looks at me suspiciously. "Journals, really?" I mumbled to myself.

"I have to make one quick phone call, why don't you go get ready" I gave him a slight nod and walked up the stairs.  
>Something didn't feel right, what happened to Justin. Is he okay? Then it hit me, if I'm Justin then he's me. We switched bodies!. Holy shit, I have to call Miley.<p>

I flung open my bedroom door and scrambled to get my phone. I started dialing the number.

"What are you doing?" A soft low voice said "Holy shit" I screamed, the phone flew from my hand and onto the floor. I felt my heart race at a tremendous rate. It was as if my heart were to explode out of my chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack lady" I said, placing my hand on my chest. "Put on a shirt Demetria" she walked over to the closet and pulled out a white v neck, handing it over to me.

I quickly put it on, "How do you know my name? Wait a second You're the lady! You're the one that put a spell on us!" I screamed walking over to her. I placed my hands on her shoulders, "You need to change us back!" I said, shaking her violently. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but the rules are that once you find each other and he stops being a brat the spell will reverse and everything will be back to normal" I pace back and forth "That's not hard, all I have to do is go back home an-" "It's not as easy as you think, he isn't you he's someone else, a different girl" she said making me stop dead in my tracks. "What are you talking about? If he's not me then who is?" "No one, your body will disappear if you don't find him. You have 2 months starting from today to find Justin, if you don't then you stay as Justin forever" she said walking over to the window.

"What? Wait no no no you have to give me some information here lady Justin could be any girl" "Well then why don't you start looking?" She said smirking at me. "Bullshit, give me a name!" I yelled. "Justin you okay?" I heard the man yell from downstairs. "Listen lady, If you don't reverse the spell right now I will report you to the police and have you rot in prison!" I spat at her, my voice threatening her with every word that came out of my mouth."I'd like to see you do that" she said smiling at me. Suit yourself.

"Aye man come up here I need you to settle something" I yelled at the man who was downstairs. I heard the footsteps coming closer, "You have two months, oh and by the way the man that you're referring to is Scooter Braun". I heard the door open and in came Scooter. "What's wrong?" He said, "Have her arrested!" I said pointing at her. Scooter starts laughing, I look at him and shoot him a glare. "What are you laughing at?, arrest her!" I screamed at him. "Wait, let me get this straight you want me to arrest a coat rack?" He said. "Coat rack? What are you talking about?!" He pointed behind me and I met his gaze it was a coat rack.

"Oh lord" I whispered to myself. I'm going crazy, two months is all I have, two!

I updated! YAY! it's going to rain lol I don't know if you got the joke but yeah, I'm so sorry that it took long. I was busy with school and I WAS READING AN AMAZING BOOK!. The Fault In Our Stars! By John Green. Okay so yeah I hope you enjoyed the update and uh leave a review because they're always appreciated ;)


	3. Tough Love

Demi's P.O.V

I need to contact Miley and hopefully she believes me and doesn't think that I'm on crack. I have two months to find Justin, I wonder how he's doing right now? Probably touching unexplored body parts.

If Justin could be any girl then I'm screwed, what can I do? I felt a slight tap on my shoulder "Huh yeah". "What's wrong? I've been calling you for the past three minutes" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine" I replied looking at him. I guess I haven't gotten used to the name. "Were here" he whispered.

We pulled up into a big beautiful cream colored mansion. It had a huge black gate at the front and cameras were located on every corner of the house. I raised my eyebrow and sent Scooter a confused look. "What's wrong with you today?" He asked suspiciously. Can I make myself even more suspicious? Probably.

He got of the suburban and made a swift movement with his fingers to follow him. We walked up to the gate which was already open for us, I guess I was expected to go. We reach the front door, "Let's make this simple and easy" Scooter says looking at me with a stern face. I nod my head slightly even though I didn't know what he referred to.

After the couple rings nobody opened the door, I took the opportunity to send Miley a text. Thankfully I remembered her number by heart.

_ITS DEMI HELP ME, IM IN DEEP SHIT! —_

A couple seconds later I saw her reply.

_DID YOU GET STUCK IN THE TOILET AGAIN?!_

As I'm about to reply I hear the door open and a woman speak up, I quickly shove my phone into my pocket.

"Come in" I heard the mysterious woman say, it sounded familiar. As I look up to meet this mysterious woman I instantly lock eyes with her, holy shit it's Selena Gomez.

She rolls her eyes at me, "I don't have all day" she said in an annoyed voice. I enter the house and make my way to the kitchen where scooter was set up. A couple seconds later she joins us, "So what is this proposition you were telling me about on the phone" she asks Scooter.

"Proposition? What proposition?" I say out loud, making them whip their heads to my direction. "I thought you said he was aware of the agreement" she said placing her hand on her forehead, she was clearly annoyed with me.

"He was, he doesn't remember anything" Scooter said eyeing me. "See maybe you should stop all the drinking and smoking, it's not working for you Justin" she stated the obvious. "I will" I whispered, "Okay, you and Selena need to get some hype out in the public. You need publicity, you need to pump up sales for your new album" he said looking at me.

Wait so all this time they were dating for publicity? "I- I need to think about it" I chocked out, "What? There's nothing to think about" she looked at me. "Justin we don't have time, your album drops in three weeks, we need to start working on the publicity and media" Scooter stated. I think about this for a minute, maybe this can help me in finding Justin. I let out a sigh "Fine" I pause and look at her "I'll do it".

I spaced out of the conversation happening in front of me. I didn't want to be bothered by another situation when I'm already in one that could be life threatening. "We're going to lunch get up" she demanded, I quickly get up following her out the door.

I grab my jeans and pick them up slightly so that my underwear wasn't visible. I felt eyes on me so I look around and my eyes land on hers, she had a faint smile on her face. "You don't need to change for me Justin, were done" she said while walking up to the car, "I know".

It takes us about 20 minutes to get to a nice looking fast food joint. "Were eating here, I don't care what you have to say" she said turning off the engine. I guess Justin was more of a high quality person.

As we entered the joint I noticed people staring at us and immediately taking out their phones, probably taking pictures of our encounter together. We got in line ignoring the faint gasps and squeals and ordered our food I decided to be the gentlemen and pay. Thankfully I had cash on me and paid.

I took the tray of food and located a table that was isolated in the back. She brought the cokes and napkins with her. I give her the hamburger and fries that belonged to her. As I'm about to take a bite of my burger I see from the corner of my eye a little girl holding a camera with her mother by her side.

"Hey cutie" I said bringing her in for a hug, she smiled and hugged back. "Can you pose for a quick picture?" The mother asked me, "Of course, anything for my fans" I replied with a smile. I looked back at Selena and noticed she had a real genuine smile for the first time and boy was it beautiful.

After the fan encounter I proceeded back to enjoying my burger. I caught her looking at me, she blushed slightly. "That was really sweet of you" I gave her slight smile in reassurance that I agreed.

Don't forget to review and stuff so yeah ✌️


End file.
